Family Secrets Pt1
by fallenrouge
Summary: Buffy comes home to find her own mother and sister dead in their bedrooms. And the watchers council considers her a rouge slayer. But now she is on the run to a certain cousin's of hers.


By: fallenrouge  
Title: Family Secrets  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Buffy comes home to find her own mother and sister dead in their bedrooms. And the watchers council considers her a rouge slayer. But now she is on the run to a certain cousin's of hers.  
Disclaimer: Joss owns his characters from BtVS, and Laurell K. Hamilton owns her characters from her books.

* * *

Buffy opened the door to her home and a confused look came over her face. Her house used to be filled with chatter from her sister, or even Willow. But it was silent, something wasn't right and she was getting worried about the both of them and her other friends. Setting down her duffle bag she went through the living room, the kitchen, and even to the backyard. But no one was there. She then went back to the front of the house and stood at the bottom of the stairs for a moment.  
  
"Dawn! Willow! I'm home!" Buffy yelled upstairs.  
  
Getting no reply she picked her duffle bag back up and walked up the stairs going to her room first, she set her bag back down but in her room. Her window was wide open. No wonder it was so cold in here, she went over to the window and closed it and wrapped her arms around herself. The house was so silent it was starting to scare Buffy, and when she walked out into the hall another rush of cool air hit her. Going in the direction of where it came she went into the room. Passing the bed she went directly over to the window and shut that one to. _'Why were the windows open?'_She asked herself in thought.  
  
Turning around with her arms wrapped around herself again she let out a deep breath, and as once as she opened her eyes she saw something red on the floor. Getting down on her knees she put her hand through it, and it was strangely warm. Lifting her hand and looking at it, she saw that it was blood. Her eyes widened in terror, as she looked up to the other side of the bed, her dead mother lay there with her throat slit. Standing up she backed herself up into the wall behind her, she was gone for a few days yet the sight of her mother lying there, on the floor, had deeply stunned her beyond belief.  
  
"No, no, no!" Buffy cried and rushed out of the room.  
  
Going into her sister's room she saw a vampire standing there with her dead sister in his arms. Her eyes were tearing now. She grabbed the cross from the desk and advanced on the vampire. But before she reached it her limp sisters' body hit the floor with a thump and it fled out the window into the night._'Why weren't they prepared?!'_ she yelled at herself. The cross-slipped through her hand and it fell to the ground with a light clatter on the floor. Her gaze didn't look to it, but her eyes were fixed on the open window.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door. Her heart jumped and she almost screamed. Leaving the room in a hurry, she stood at the top of the stairs staring down at the door at the end of the stairs. The knocking continued to make its noise against the red wood of the door. Her instinct was to just run for it, but she didn't know if that would be right. Going down the stairs slowly she reached the door and opened it.  
  
"Buffy Summers?" the man asked.  
  
"Um…depends on who's asking?" she said.  
  
"We are from the watcher's council. We need you to come with us, your previous watcher Rupert Giles has vanished and we are to take you back to England for your assignment for a new watcher…" he said.  
  
"Haven't you heard that I quit the council? And frankly I don't need a new watcher, Giles will show up sooner or later…" Buffy said.  
  
"Ms. Summers you will either cooperate now, or we will have to consider you a rouge slayer…" he told her.  
  
"You have no power over me," she said confidently.  
  
The man pulled out a needle. "Alright then, we have no choice then to take drastic measures…" he said as he advanced on her.  
  
Buffy was getting tired of this and slammed the door in his face as a yelp of pain escaped from the man when he fell on his comrade. She stood there for a moment and quickly locked the door as the man outside started to hit the door again. Jumping she ran to the phone and dialed her cousins phone number. _'Hope cousin Anita is ready for visitors' _she said to herself again. 


End file.
